


Homelands

by TrikruWarrior2050



Series: Borderlands [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikruWarrior2050/pseuds/TrikruWarrior2050
Summary: CONTINUATION OF BORDERLANDSThis is a series of one shots set in the Borderlands universe, including babies being born, all the favorite characters having family moments, childhood memories, and much much more! Feel free to send me prompts as comments or to my email: trikruwarrior2050@gmail.comRelationships will be listed in each chapter title for those who want to read certain relationships only :)





	1. (Clexa) The Newest Family Member

It had been 40 weeks since Clarke’s heat. Summer was at its peak, and Clarke was trapped inside the tower thanks to her massive stomach and swollen legs. Her pup was due any day, and she was steadily becoming more impatient and irritable. The heat and humidity made life unbearable; the clothes stuck to Clarke’s skin, and she could never get cool. Cuddling and touching became impossible, which further irritated her. 

“Argh, I hate this heat!” Clarke fumed to no one as she heaved herself out of the chair. Groaning in pain, she stretched, hoping to relieve some of the pressure on her back. She huffed out a breath, rubbing her swollen stomach. “Alright little one, let’s go to the bathroom and go visit Auntie Rae.” 

Grunting, she began to hobble to the washroom to relieve herself. She slowly made her way to the elevator, cursing the heat and long walk. After the short descent, Clarke waddled down the hallway to Raven and Anya’s rooms, feeling more and more like a hippopotamus from one of Lexa’s books as she walked. She knocked at the door, and immediately heard Raven yell to come in.

“How are you feeling today, Clarkey?” The dark-haired Omega asked as she fanned herself.   
“I’m going to rip this pup out myself soon. He hasn’t dropped down at all, and the healer says it will probably be at least another week until I go into labor. The only thing she could suggest was sex, but Lexa and I can barely touch each other it’s so hot, so that isn’t happening, which is not helping my mood.” Raven snorted. “Very nice, Clarke. I’m so glad you decided to keep me company today. Please don’t let your water break on my couch, though. It would not be fun getting those stains out.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she stretched out on the couch. “I still say the healer is wrong. When I go pee, there’s this chunky thing that keeps coming out, and the book says that means I’m going into labor soon, so we’ll see who’s right.” Raven sat up, looking at Clarke attentively. “You mean your mucus plug? Clarke that means you’re going into labor really soon. Come on, we’re going back to your room; you aren’t having that pup here.”

Grumbling, the blonde rose, feeling the same sharp pains she had been feeling since last night. They were slowly becoming more frequent and intense, but she wasn’t concerned; the healers said it was common for pregnant women to have faux contractions as they approached their due dates.

She shuffled back to the elevator while Raven walked beside her, eyeing her as if she would drop to the floor screaming at any moment. “Raven stop looking at me like that. I’m not having the baby today. First off, it’s too damn hot to work that hard.” The brunette sighed as she climbed into the elevator with her. “Alright cranky, whatever you say.”

As the elevator went up, Clarke felt the pains grow more and more intense, until she was gripping the wall tightly for support and panting heavily. “Oh gods, what are you doing down there, little one?” She groaned. Suddenly, a gush of wetness poured out of her, soaking her legs and dress and coating the floor. “Oh shit! Clarke, your water just broke! Shit, shit, shit! We have to get Lexa now!” 

Clarke growled dangerously when the elevator came to a halt and Raven attempted to grab her arm. “Get Lexa now. Tell a guard.” The brunette looked around panicked, trying to gain her bearings. “Hey! You! Listen, Clarke is having her pup now, so I need you to go get your Heda.” The lanky young man nodded furiously, his face paling as he took in the sight of Clarke growling and pressed against the wall.

He disappeared down the hall, sprinting towards the throne room. It was only a few moments before Lexa came barreling towards them, eyes wide in distress. “Clarke! Are you alright? What do you need? Why are you all wet?” The Alpha rambled, asking question after question as she scooped her mate up.

Clarke sighed in relief as Lexa lifted her up and began walking her back to their rooms. “Everything is fine, it just seems that the baby wants to make an appearance today.” Lexa nodded, swallowing thickly as she entered their quarters and laid Clarke down on their bed. “Okay… I need to get the healer… Yes, a healer.” The Commander murmured distractedly as she sat down next to Clarke. 

Clarke chuckled as she took her mate’s hand, squeezing it softly. “Listen to me. Everything is going to be just fine; you just need to calm down. The healer is on her way, now I need you to get ready, because I am going to need some help bringing our pup into the world.” The Alpha nodded, pulling on a brave face as the healer came in with arms full of rags and Raven in tow.

Five Hours Later

Clarke let out a snarl as another contraction ripped through her body. She squeezed Lexa’s wrist tightly as she gasped in pain. Five hours of labor had put her in a very bad mood. Raven was sitting next to Lexa with a pale face, and Kya was sitting on the other side of Clarke, wiping her face with a cool rag and talking to her through the contractions.

“You’re doing so well Clarke, I love you so much.” Lexa whispered as she rubbed Clarke’s forearm, smiling weakly. “I love you too, but if you think I won’t cut your balls off the next time you come near me during my heat, you are sorely mistaken.” The Alpha whined, looking at Kya nervously.

The older Omega just chuckled softly. “Don’t worry Lexa, she’ll forget everything once this is done.” Clarke cried out as the strongest contraction she had felt yet gripped her. After a minute, she groaned, covering her face as tears gathered in her eyes. “I really really hope that is true.” She whimpered. “Everything will be fine, just keep taking deep breaths through your contractions. You’re almost there.” Clarke shot a watery glare at her mother. 

“I suppose it’s too late for me to say I don’t want kids anymore, isn’t it.” Raven joked as she looked at Clarke with wide eyes. “Trust me Raven, now isn’t the time for small talk. Just one contraction at a time, you can do this.” Kya said, stopping Clarke from snapping at her friend.

The contractions continued for another two hours. They were very close together and lasted around a minute, making Clarke tremble and cling to Lexa as she attempted to breathe through the pain. As angry as she was because of the pain, Clarke was extremely thankful to have her mate there to hold her and support her. 

The healer had been checking to see how far “dilated” she was, but Clarke had no idea what that meant. The healer had just smiled and told her to relax, saying it was nothing she needed to worry about unless she wanted to become a midwife. Clarke decided that was fine with her; she didn’t need anything extra to think about anyways.

The contractions had become so close together, they were overlapping, making Clarke writhe in pain and whine. “Okay Clarke, you’re doing great. It’s time for you to start pushing.” The healer said, positioning herself between Clarke’s legs with a cloth. Gritting her teeth, Clarke pushed, sucking in a sharp breath as the pain intensified.

She kept pushing, panting harshly. The healer and Lexa kept encouraging her, not letting her give up, until finally, when she thought she couldn’t push anymore, the healer spoke up. “Alright, I can see a head! Just relax for me now, you’re doing great!” Clarke felt an intense burning, and she struggled to relax, until suddenly the sensation was gone, and a cry filled the room.

Despite her exhaustion, Clarke sat upright, looking eagerly at her newborn pup. The baby wailed, testing out his lungs, and squirming. The healer handed the pup straight to Clarke, who happily held her little one against her bare chest, shushing him and rocking gently as Lexa slid into bed behind her to get a better look at their child.

“We have a little boy.” Lexa said, her voice thick with emotion. “Yeah, a little Beta. He’s so perfect, Lexa.” Clarke whispered, stroking her son’s cheek as she smiled down at him. Soon both him and Clarke were cleaned up and reunited. Kya helped Clarke nurse him and get a diaper on him, and then she and Lexa were left to bond with their son.

He fit perfectly in Clarke’s arms. The little one had dark hair, and Lexa’s nose and lips. “What should we name him?” Clarke asked softly, gently transferring the sleeping pup to Lexa’s arms to hold him. The Alpha sat beside Clarke in their bed, gently stroking her son’s hair and kissing his head and she smiled down at him. “What do you think about Noah?” Clarke hummed, nestling into Lexa’s side so she could rest her hand on her son. “That’s okay, what about Ryker or Daniel?” Lexa glanced up at her briefly. “I like those too, and Sam.” 

Clarke laughed. “This is harder than I thought. Maybe we should have thought about it more.” Lexa nodded in agreement. The two sat in silence for a long time, just enjoying the closeness with their pup. “Caden.” Lexa said suddenly. “I want to name him Caden.” Clarke looked at the pup, taking in his features. “I like that. I’m so happy we finally got to meet you, Caden.” Lexa’s chest puffed up with pride as she gazed down at her son.

The two new parents spent the rest of the evening holding their pup. Clarke fed him, wincing slightly as she got used to the sensation. She taught Lexa how to change his diaper before they laid him in his crib next to their bed. Clarke laid down in bed, closing her eyes and immediately beginning to drift off to sleep. She was startled awake by Lexa’s soft whine.

“Mhh Lex, what’s wrong?” The Alpha shuffled nervously in bed next to her. “What if we don’t hear him cry at night?” Clarke groaned. “Sweetheart, he’s five feet away from us. Trust me, when he wakes up, we’ll hear him.” Lexa sighed, squirming. “Can’t he sleep with us?” Clarke opened her eyes, peering at the sheepish brunette next to her. “Not yet. He’s too little, we could smother him in his sleep. Once he’s older he can sleep with us, but right now he needs to stay in his crib. I can promise you I will not sleep through even a whimper, so just relax and try to sleep.”

Lexa quit squirming and Clarke was finally able to get some sleep. Caden woke them both up after four hours when he whimpered softly as he woke up. They both stayed up to feed him, and went to sleep much easier knowing they wouldn’t be sleeping through Caden’s cries. He woke up once more at night to be fed, and Clarke had never been happier to be so exhausted. She held her perfect boy close and smiled.


	2. (Quinn/Kids) A Sire’s Advice

Timeline: 4 weeks Post-war 1 week after Quinn's return to Sula

Quinn groaned as her youngest pup pounced on her back. Koda was beyond excited to have his sire home again, and so he woke her up before sunrise the day after they returned. “Mom, come on! Get up so we can play!” Kya whined into Quinn’s neck, nuzzling closer in an attempt to go back to sleep. “Koda it’s too early; go back to bed.” Quinn tried. The eight year old bounced up and down eagerly, not giving up.

“Come on, come on! We can go hunting, or for a ride, or practice fighting! Pleeeeeease!” The dark haired boy begged as he wrapped his arms around Quinn. “I haven’t seen you in so long, Mom. Please can we play today.” Quinn opened her eyes, knowing she wouldn’t be going back to sleep. Her son was sitting on top of her, giving his best sad puppy eyes, and they were working.

“Alright, let’s go.” The little boy shouted in excitement. “But no riding! I don’t want to sit on a horse for a month at the least.” Koda was far too excited to care. He skipped around his parents’ bedroom while Quinn changed. She leaned down and kissed Kya’s head before walking out with Koda. 

She looked down at her son, who was in a bright white shirt and shorts. “I hope you don’t plan on hunting in that, Koda.” He blinked up at her before looking down at himself. His face lit up in realization before he darted towards his room to change. Quinn chuckled as she made her way downstairs to get their quivers and bows ready.

All of the family’s weapons lined a wall in Quinn’s work room. She pulled down her bow and Koda’s smaller one. His bow couldn’t bring down large animals, perhaps a rabbit at best, but the boy loved taking it with him any time he went into the forest, and Quinn had no desire to discourage him. She filled both of their quivers with arrows before strapping two daggers and a small axe to herself. 

Her son bounced into the room, dressed in browns and greens. He happily swung his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed his bow. Quinn led Koda out of the house and into the dark forest. Bugs chirped as the two carefully picked through the underbrush. Koda followed behind Quinn silently, carefully keeping his breathing in check and stepping lightly on the forest floor.

Quinn smiled with pride; Kya must have worked with him on his walking while she was gone. He had been having a difficult time with stepping quietly before Quinn had left. They kept moving until they were far enough away from the village to begin searching for game.

“Koda, look for signs of our prey. Today you shall track and I shall shoot.” The young boy looked at her in shock, before recovering quickly and taking the lead. He scouted ahead, eyes trained on the ground in search of tracks. Quinn smiled softly as he overlooked a deer path to his right, and about three deer in a clearing on his left. 

She let him continue to search the ground, knowing that he needed to learn for himself. After a half hour, when the sun began to rise above the horizon, Koda looked back at his sire helplessly. “Mom, I can’t find any tracks. What do I do?” Quinn smiled at her pup and crouched next to him. She put her arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer to her. 

“Look over to the east. See that spot where the grass is pushed down?” Koda nodded. “That’s where the deer bed at night. If we go there, we can follow tracks and find them grazing this morning. There are many different signs of life, my son. You cannot rely solely on finding tracks. You must look at all of the forest, not just the dirt.”

The boy nodded again; his cheeks were flushed red, and he was staring at the ground in shame. Quinn saw his eyes fill with unshed tears, and she immediately gathered her son into a hug. He buried his head into her shoulder, sniffling quietly.

“It’s alright, Koda. You have nothing to be ashamed of. No one is an excellent tracker right away, and this is the first time I’ve asked you to do this on your own. You will learn, and next time you will do much better. Never be ashamed for making a mistake, just make sure you learn from it.”

Her pup nodded, stepping back and squaring his shoulders. Quinn smiled as Koda took the lead again, walking to the deer’s bedding area and beginning to search for fresh tracks. She watched her son proudly as he followed the newest set of tracks into the forest. He led the way to the clearing where the deer were eating, only losing the tracks and needing Quinn’s help a few times along the way.

Quinn brought down a doe, and Koda helped her gut it. They returned to the village victorious, and Koda walked by Quinn’s side with his chest puffed out as though he had personally tracked and slain a mighty ice bear. Quinn grinned next to him, just as proud of her son. They spent the rest of the morning butchering the deer and preserving the meat with salt.

Two Days Later

Quinn groaned and stretched her muscles. She and Kya were just getting ready for a morning sparring match. She couldn’t help but let her eyes roam over her wife’s beautiful body. As always, Kya caught her staring, and sent her a mischievous wink. Quinn grinned back at her fierce warrior; she always loved sparring with Kya. The Omega was fast and brilliant, much like Clarke was.

They continued their warm up rituals; Kya began jogging laps around the pit and Quinn continued to stretch. She gazed across the field, looking at the two cottages where the newest village members resided. Kiara had been helping the four women and their children grow accustomed to their new home. 

The young girl who rode home with Kiara, Erin, was sitting outside the cottage she shared with her older sister. She was playing with her son, a four month old Alpha pup. Quinn knew her daughter desperately wanted to get to know the young Omega, who was only a year older than Kiara. The Alpha had been bringing Erin and her son gifts since they arrived.

Quinn turned from her thoughts and spent the next hour sparring with Kya. They were rarely able to have a serious match with one another, and this time was no different. They playfully pinned one another, nipping at each other’s necks and stealing little kisses. 

Once they finished, Quinn and Kya went to the lake to rinse off. The shore was empty, and the couple quickly shed their clothing before leaping into the cool water. Quinn chased after Kya, who swam away from her laughing. She finally dove under the water and caught the Omega. Quinn happily wrapped her arms around Kya’s waist, breathing in her scent and nuzzling her.

They eventually made their way out of the water and onto a large flat rock where they sunned themselves. Quinn purred contentedly as she sunbathed while holding her wife’s hand. She was beyond happy to have her life back to normal after the war. Quinn loved spending her days with her wife and children, although she was still adjusting to Clarke moving away.

Once they were dry, the two dressed and walked back to the village. Mira and Kya went off on a ride, and Koda was out playing with friends, so Quinn meandered back to her house, intending to read through some reports. 

When she arrived at the house, Kiara was sitting on the front steps, looking out forlornly. “What’s wrong?” Quinn asked, brow furrowing in concern. “I don’t know what to do with Erin.” She admitted quietly. 

“Has she rejected your advances?” Quinn asked. Kiara shook her head. “No, but she doesn’t think anything of them, I can tell. I would love being her friend if that’s all she wants, but I want her to know how I feel too.”

Quinn smiled. “You know, she and her family will need a substantial amount of meat for the winter, and they are not hunters. I would imagine that an Alpha interested in pursuing Erin would do well to bring her a few deer and a bouquet of wildflowers to announce their intentions.” Kiara stood up, nodding earnestly and hugging Quinn in thanks before bolting inside.

The young Alpha was out the door in minutes, running into the forest with a backpack and weapons. Quinn chuckled at the enamored pup as she made her way into her office to work. She managed to get her reports done before spending the remaining daylight hours teaching Koda defensive maneuvers with his fists, and going over winter stores and needed supplies with Mira.

It was two days before Kiara returned. The young woman marched out of the woods dragging a large pallet stacked with carcasses. She walked straight to Erin’s doorway with the heavy load, while Quinn watched on in curiosity. There were three deer, a black bear, and about a dozen rabbits lying on the pallet, all carefully gutted. Kiara picked up a handful of fresh wildflowers from the pallet. She carefully arranged them before straightening out her shirt, squaring her shoulders, and knocking on the door.

Quinn watched intently as Erin answered the door; she looked pleasantly surprised to see Kiara after her absence for the past two days. She smiled as she took the flowers from Kiara, smelling them and closing her eyes happily. They talked for a few minutes, and Quinn could tell by the rush of color to her daughter’s cheeks that she had plucked up the courage to tell Erin how she felt.

The young girl smiled sweetly at Kiara, apparently returning her affections, and the two took the meat inside to be preserved. Quinn grinned as the cottage door closed, happy that her daughter had found someone. They were both young, but Quinn’s gut told her they would be very happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Send any prompts to me via comments or email: trikruwarrior2050@gmail.com


	3. (Anya/Lexa) Anya Takes a Second

Timeline: 10 years before the events of Borderlands

Anya was twenty when she was called to Polis to discuss the ongoing war between the Delphi and Tree Clans with the generals and the Commander. She had been chosen as the village chief in Athens after Roman, the previous leader, had been killed. The village was close to the border of Trikru and Delphikru lands, and had been thrown unwillingly into the war started by Heda Enzo.

She had spent the last three days bargaining for more warriors and supplies for Athens, while the generals sneered at her and the Commander watched her intensely. Her youth was made up for by experience and battle strategy, and her suggestions to Heda Enzo had earned her the warriors and supplies her people desperately needed. She had another meeting tomorrow morning privately with the Commander, and then she could return to Athens.

Anya walked through the marketplace, fascinated by the stalls and merchants. Polis was neutral ground, so all twelve Clans were represented by merchants selling the goods of their people. She had never been to any lands outside Trikru, Delphikru, and Azgedakru, and she eagerly took the opportunity to speak to the people of the other nine Clans.

Anya was inspecting some strange animal skins from the Swamp Clan when one pup raced around her and another slammed into her. She looked down in surprise, and saw a young girl with wild brown hair peering up at her. She had a scrape on her knee that oozed black blood, but it was her brilliant green eyes that captured Anya’s attention.

“My apologies, Chief Anya. I didn’t see you.” The girl spoke with a surprisingly gentle voice. Anya leaned down and lifted the willowy pup back onto her feet. “What’s your name?” She asked. “I am Lexa kom Trikru.” The girl announced proudly. 

Anya recognized the girl now. She was an orphaned nightblood pup that was under the care of Titus. Lexa stood stiffly in front of Anya, holding her gaze and waiting wordlessly for a dismissal. Anya was jarred from her thoughts as another pup came barreling back towards them, squealing happily and promptly dragging Lexa back through the streets.

The Next Morning

Anya entered Heda Enzo’s throne room, where Enzo stood looking out across the balcony. The tall fierce Commander was wearing a loose long sleeved shirt and buckskin pants, leaving him looking far more casual than Anya was accustomed to. He turned to greet her. 

“Anya, I am glad you came. You have proven to be quite the woman over the past three days. I’m impressed.” Anya was shocked at the compliments. “Thank you, Heda. I am honored by your words.” The Commander nodded and began pacing in front of her.

“The reason I called you here has nothing to do with the ongoing war. Have you met Lexa yet?” Anya nodded. “She ran into me yesterday in the market.” Enzo chuckled. “She must have been playing with Costia. What did you think of her?” Anya considered her words carefully before speaking. “She is very serious for her age. I think Titus’s teachings clearly have an affect on the girl.”

Enzo nodded thoughtfully as he sat down on his throne. “That’s what I am afraid of. Titus is an excellent teacher, of that there is no doubt, but I fear his influence over the girl. She will be the next Commander; her strength is unmatched for her age. I am concerned that she is not going to be exposed to the outside world, and this will be a very large problem when she is chosen.”

Anya looked up at the Commander, confused. “What would you have me do about this, Heda?” Enzo looked at Anya, holding her gaze. “I want you to take Lexa as your second. She will spend the next year with you, until her tenth birthday when she joins the nightblood novitiates. Afterwards, she will spend five months of the year with you, and seven with Titus.”

Enzo paused before continuing. “I want you to teach her strategy and inter-clan relations. Teach her to negotiate; inspire her to want to make the world better. I have incited more wars than I have prevented, but Lexa could be the greatest Commander to have ever lived. She needs to know how to survive as a common warrior to do that, however. I need you to teach her how to survive alone, as well as inspire armies. Do you accept, Chief?”

Anya was in shock; she was only twenty years old, and the Commander was asking her to train his heir. “Of course, Heda. It would be my honor.” She stuttered out. Enzo nodded decisively. “Good. Lexa has packed and is waiting for you at the base of the tower. Travel safely.” With that, Anya left the throne room and descended to the base of the tower, mind whirling.

When she reached the base of the tower, Lexa stood by her pony, holding the young girl she had been playing with in the market. The girl was sobbing into Lexa’s shoulder while the young nightblood attempted to comfort her. When she saw Anya, Lexa went to pull away, but Anya held her hand up.

“Say your goodbyes; I’m in no hurry.” Anya turned her attention to her horse, taking the time to check over her gear and give the horse a few affectionate rubs. When she turned, Lexa kissed the girl softly on the cheek before stepping back and mounting her pony without another word. Anya mounted her horse and led the way through Polis.

The two rode in silence for two hours, with only the soft clopping of the horses’ hooves making noise. Anya looked at her new second, and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. The young girl was working her jaw in an attempt to hold the tears in.

“The girl will be there when you return, Lexa. If it is meant to be, she shall return to you.” The little Alpha nodded, clearing her throat in an attempt to compose herself. Anya knew she could not ask the young girl to open up to her, not yet. The nightblood had to learn control and independence if she was to be Commander, or she would be dead within a fortnight of her conclave. 

She would have to decide for herself if she wanted to trust Anya, and Anya knew she couldn’t coddle the girl, no matter how badly she might want to. They continued on their journey, riding in silence the entire way.

Three Weeks Later:

“Good Lexa, again!” Anya encouraged as she twirled her staff. Lexa had been a model student. She worked tirelessly at whatever Anya asked of her, and proved that her intelligence was just as great as her strength. She was wise beyond her years, and very motivated. 

She had nearly no knowledge about how to survive in the wild, however. Anya had to start at the very beginning, explaining everything from starting a fire, to packing only essentials, to choosing the best shelters to stay in. Her hunting and tracking skills were abysmal, and the girl had no ability to keep pace with the children of Athens when they ran through the forests. 

Over the past three weeks, Lexa had shown just how quickly she could learn. She had easily caught up to the rest of the children her age in that time, able to run and play for hours in the forest, step quietly through the underbrush, and throw small knives to bring down squirrels for lunch.

She had also slowly began to open up to Anya, telling her of what she wanted to accomplish if she became Heda, and how she thought the Clans should be governed. Anya was shocked to learn the young girl wanted to unite the Twelve Clans, creating a coalition that could encourage prosperity and trade outside of Polis. She told Anya about Titus’s teachings, and how he disapproved of her friendship with Costia.

The young girl was remarkable in every way, and Anya was quickly growing fond of Lexa. They trained and went over battle strategies most days, but Anya also took the time to teach Lexa about the needs of the villagers, how Anya provided for them, and how their superstitions and beliefs affected their decisions. At night, Anya would tell Lexa the stories and legends of the Trikru, which the young girl loved. 

They never admitted it to one another, but the two were quickly becoming more like sisters than mentor and student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Send any prompts to me via comments or email: trikruwarrior2050@gmail.com


	4. (Octavia/Indra) Tying The Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the Indra/Octavia one-shot! It isn't as long as I had hoped to make it, but I really wanted to get this out for the numerous people that requested it. Enjoy!

(Octavia/Indra) Tying The Knot

Timeline: 2 months after the war

Octavia was cooking dinner in the hut that she and Indra shared. They were housed in Ton DC, where Indra was Chief when there were no wars going on. During the war, living quarters had to be shared between the warriors, and Indra and Octavia had grown accustomed to sleeping together. When they returned, Octavia had decided to stay with Indra in Ton DC, rather than return to her guest room in Polis.

Tonight, Octavia wanted to talk to the Alpha about their future. She knew her heat would be arriving in about two weeks, and she wanted to seal their bond during it. She was making a stew for dinner when Indra returned home. 

Octavia was surprised by how easy it was to settle into life in Ton DC. She had earned her warrior marks during the war, so she spent a good portion of her days training with the warriors and seconds. She also hunted and smoked meats, helped weed food plots, and chop wood for the winter. Indra did all of this with her villagers, as well as arrange for new trade with other Clans and travel to Polis for meetings.

Indra had been at meetings for the past two days, and was due back that very evening. Octavia tested the stew, and removed it from the fire. She set the table and lit candles around the house, waiting for her lover to return.

Indra didn’t leave her waiting long. Within a half an hour, the dark Alpha walked through the door. She breathed in deeply, smiling to herself as she looked around her home. Octavia eagerly pounced on the older woman, wrapping her legs around Indra’s waist as the Alpha spun her around. 

“I’m glad you’re home; I missed you.” Octavia purred as she pecked Indra on the lips. The Chief laughed. “I can see that. What’s for dinner? I’m starving!” Octavia grinned as she released her grip on Indra. The two sat down to eat and catch up.

After dinner, the women cleared up and settled onto their bed next to each other in the main room for the evening. “Indra, there’s something I want to talk with you about.” The Alpha hummed, meeting Octavia’s gaze. “My heat will be here in two weeks… I thought we could talk about finalizing our bond during it.”

Indra looked up at her in surprise. “You’re sure that you’re ready?” The Alpha questioned, clasping Octavia’s hands. “You know there is no reason to hurry; I am willing to wait as long as you need.” Octavia grinned wickedly as she flipped Indra so she straddled the Alpha’s hips. 

“I know I’m ready. Do you think you can handle all of this?” She challenged as she bared her teeth and growled. Indra’s eyes gleamed as she snarled back, leaning up to nip at Octavia’s neck. “Oh, I think I know just how to handle you.” Indra retorted, thrusting her hips up and making Octavia squeal and giggle.

10 Days Later

Octavia woke up with a gasp. She was burning hot, and wetness was pooling between her legs. The Omega sat up, ripping the shirt and shorts off of her. She was about to leap out of bed to get some water, when strong arms wrapped around her middle. 

Octavia trembled as she felt the Alpha press against her back. Indra pressed her nose against Octavia’s scent gland and ran her hands down her front. The Alpha purred as Octavia bucked beneath her hands. The Omega’s head fell back as Indra ran her fingers through her soaked folds.

“Your heat came early.” Indra said hoarsely. She teased Octavia’s clit with her fingers, and the Omega could only moan in response. Her Alpha was barely touching her, and she could already feel her orgasm approaching. Octavia pushed her back into Indra, gasping as long fingers entered her and pressed against her front wall. Octavia’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came hard in Indra’s arms.

Even as her orgasm ended, Octavia felt her arousal build higher. She turned around to begin kissing and licking at Indra’s neck, softly begging to be taken. The powerful Alpha easily picked Octavia up and laid her down on her back, pressing her stiff erection against Octavia’s stomach. She moaned in anticipation.

“Gods, please baby, I can’t take anymore. Please knot me.” Octavia begged. “Ssh, I’ll take care of you, pretty girl. Just lay back and relax for me.” Octavia growled at the order, refusing to submit so easily. Her Alpha grinned wickedly, knowing the game she was playing. Indra seized her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand, and using the other to guide her cock into Octavia’s dripping entrance. 

“You should have listened.” The Alpha grunted as she pushed into Octavia. The Omega moaned in pleasure, rolling her eyes into the back of her head and arching her body to press against Indra’s. She tugged uselessly against the iron-like grip of Indra’s hand, trying to free her wrists to touch the Alpha above her. Indra snarled in response, using her free hand to pin Octavia’s hip down, and giving a powerful thrust. 

Indra set a fast, hard pace, which turned Octavia into a whimpering mess. In minutes, she came undone again, crying out in orgasm as Indra kept rutting into her. When her orgasm ended, she collapsed into the bed, gasping. “Relax.” Indra ordered again, and this time Octavia obeyed. She laid back against the soft furs, releasing submissive pheromones and tilting her head to the side, baring her neck to the Alpha.

The Alpha’s eyes flashed in victory, and she immediately released Octavia’s hands and hip. Octavia wrapped her arms around Indra’s neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling the Alpha flush against her. She kissed Indra fiercely, squeezing down on her cock with her inner muscles. 

The Alpha’s hips stuttered, and she grunted in an effort to not orgasm immediately. Octavia grinned devilishly. “I guess you better knot me and claim me.” She said cheekily, earning her another sharp thrust to make her moan. Indra obeyed nonetheless, driving into her with a renewed vigor. Octavia felt the heat rise up in her body once again, making her whimper and shake in pleasure. Indra’s hips began to lose their rhythm, and she began working her knot into her. 

Octavia’s eyes stung from the pain of being stretched open, and she tilted her head to the side again in submission. The widest part of Indra’s knot slid into her, triggering another orgasm as Indra came violently within her and bit her neck, claiming her. Octavia blindly pushed into Indra’s neck in return, biting down instinctively and claiming the Alpha.

As she came down from her orgasmic bliss, Octavia’s nostrils flared from the combined newness of being tied to an Alpha and the changes in her and Indra’s scent. She wasn’t used to how full she felt, or the way her stomach bulged out slightly. The new scent surrounding her was a little overwhelming, and she began to whine anxiously.

Indra immediately ceased her ministrations to Octavia’s mating bite, which she had been cleaning previously, to gather Octavia into her chest. She rolled them over so the Omega could rest on top, and Octavia burrowed into Indra, needing the comforting touch of her Alpha. Soon Indra’s soft, comforting purrs and gentle fingers running through Octavia’s hair calmed her. 

She rested happily with Indra, nuzzling her chest every so often, and coming to enjoy the sensation of being tied. She traced her fingers over her mating bite on Indra’s neck, feeling overwhelmingly happy and loved. When the Alpha’s knot deflated, Indra pulled out gently and cleaned both of them up before putting clean furs on the bed and pulling Octavia close. They cuddled close to one another before drifting to sleep for a few hours before Octavia’s heat reared up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts!! Drop them in the comments, or email them to me at trikruwarrior2050@gmail.com


	5. (Quinn/Kya) The Beginning of a Dynasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there hasn't been any Clexa or Ranya this week, but I was really motivated to write about Kya and Quinn. I really love them as characters. That being said, Clexa and Ranya will return in the next update, although that might be over a week from now, since I have a pretty busy week. Anyways, enjoy the latest update!

Timeline: Twenty Years before Borderlands

Kya trembled as she stood before her father. His dark eyes stared intensely at her form. His body was rigid with stress, and there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. “The Emperor will be here to escort you to her lands tomorrow. Go pack.” The Tribe leader tore his gaze away from Kya before he lost his composure.

Kya nearly bolted out of the cabin and away from the Tribe elders’ view. She ran behind her family’s home and emptied the contents of her stomach. 

The wars were growing too violent in the Northern Tribes. The killings were becoming out of control, and if they continued, soon there would be no one left to fight. Two weeks ago, a messenger had arrived from the Emperor of the Wolf Tribe, asking for a meeting with Kya’s father to discuss an alliance to attempt to stop the bloodshed.

The Wolf Tribe was the most dominant of the Northern Tribes. Their numbers were smaller than most of the other tribes, but they were able to train nearly every citizen to fight and defend themselves, which gave them an advantage over the others. They were the masters of fighting, and having them as allies would tip the scales of war tremendously, especially since Wolf Tribe and Rolling Thunder Tribe had long been sworn enemies. The Wolf Tribe had strong allies in the Blue People, Horse Nation, Blood Warriors, and Shadow Tribe.

Kya’s father had met with the Emperor, a very young Alpha, along the borders of their lands. They agreed to aid each other in wars, begin trade, and cease all fighting between Wolf Tribe and Rolling Thunder Tribe. The Emperor had been unable to promise a ceasefire between Rolling Thunder Tribe and the Wolf Tribe’s allies, but Kya’s father had been unable to promise safety from Rolling Thunder’s allies as well.

They had agreed to seal the alliance with a mating, which had worked well to seal alliances in many past instances. The Emperor had declared that they would take one of the Tribe Leader’s daughters as a mate, and Kya’s father was sending her, since she was the oldest. She was to live with the Emperor for a month before either mating or returning home to have one of her younger sisters take her place.

Kya knew nothing about this Alpha, not even if they were male or female. She had only been told stories about the fabled Emperor. Some said the Emperor was a man who stood nearly eight feet tall, and rode a massive black horse with red eyes. He painted his face with the blood of his first kill in every battle, and never took prisoners. Others claimed the Emperor was a female with the face of a wolf, and she would tear the faces off of warriors in battle. None of the other stories were any more realistic, and so Kya had no idea who she would be living with. The only things for certain were that the Alpha was extremely powerful, absolutely ruthless, and would be taking her deep into Wolf Tribe lands alone tomorrow.

Kya shook as she slowly stood up, wiping her mouth and walking into her house. When she entered, her mother stood looking at her with a terrified expression on her face. “What did they want?” She whispered. “I am to go with the Emperor tomorrow and live with them for a month. I’ll either mate with them or return home and either Kili or Rue will have to go instead.” Kya rasped out. Her mother let out a choked whine before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

They stood together, silently hugging for a long time. Eventually, Kya stepped back. “I need to pack.” She said quietly. Her mother nodded, walking with her to the bedroom she shared with her sisters. Over the next few hours, Kya sorted through her belongings and packed her saddlebags with the essentials, hoping the Emperor would at least provide her with clothes, while her mother told her what to expect while living with an Alpha.

Kya was not at all reassured by her mother’s words of warning. She knew that her people were traditional; the Alpha was the head of the household, and it was their duty to protect and provide for their family, but she wasn’t aware of how...demanding an Alpha could be. She was even more nervous because she knew nothing about Wolf Tribe culture, besides they were extremely battle-oriented and fierce. She spent the night tossing and turning, dreading the morning light.

When the next morning finally came, Kya slowly pulled herself out of her furs. She looked longingly at her room, wishing she could spend one more night there with her sisters. She rose, greeting her parents in the main room before grabbing an apple to eat. Her father eyed her wordlessly before silently slipping out the door to prepare for the arrival of the Emperor.

Kya had never been close to her father; none of the girls of the household were. He focused on his two sons, and left the women to their own activities, but his care for them was beyond question. He had taken the time to teach all of them how to hunt and survive on their own in case of emergency. She ate breakfast with her mother, enjoying her last day with her for the next month. 

“It’s time to get your horse ready.” Her mother finally said. “You’ll be leaving soon.” Kya nodded, swallowing down tears. She grabbed her bags and went out the door to catch her horse. One hour later, she led her horse to the center of the village to await the Wolf Tribe leader. It wasn’t long before hushed whispers fell on the village as twenty riders trotted into view.

The Emperor was impossible to miss. Kya was shocked to see that she was, in fact, a woman. Kya doubted the Alpha was much older than herself. She had a sharp, angular face, with yellow eyes that seemed to nearly glow. Her body was taut with muscle that rippled beneath tanned skin. Her scent filled the air, screaming dominance and power. Kya couldn’t help but notice that the Alpha was actually quite beautiful, in a ferocious, deadly sort of way. 

“You come heavily armed and with many men into my village. What sort of alliance is this?” Kya’s father demanded angrily as he stood before the Emperor’s horse. The woman looked down at him, making him avert his gaze, before sliding off her mount. Kya was startled by the size of the Alpha; she was roughly the same height as Kya’s father, but much more broad. “We are allies, but I am still not a sheep, and I will not walk on lands that are not my own without a way to defend myself. I am deep in your territory with twenty warriors at my back, not an army.” Kya’s father silently clenched his jaw, looking over the Wolf Tribe warriors.

Apparently satisfied with his reaction, the Emperor turned to Kya. She felt her heart race as black eyes met yellow. She quickly dropped her gaze, nostrils flaring in fear as she felt the Alpha approach her. Surprisingly gentle fingers wrapped around her hand, bringing it up to be pressed against soft lips.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kya. I am Quinn. I hope we can get to know one another soon.” Kya was lost in the eyes of the Alpha, unable to respond. Quinn didn’t seem bothered by her reaction, instead she helped Kya onto her horse, holding the reins while Kya swung up.

Kya was barely able to nod to her mother before she was trotting out of the village next to the Emperor.

They rode in silence out of the village. Quinn sat tensely in the saddle, making Kya anxious. The Alpha was obviously eager to leave Rolling Thunder lands, which caused a pit of dread to form in Kya’s stomach. Her mind was whirling with the possibilities of what would be done to her when she reached Wolf Tribe lands.

In a way, she was curious to see how her people’s enemies lived. She always imagined that there would be a great capitol in the heart of the Wolf Tribe, with tall buildings and bustling streets. She feared the only part of the city she would see would be the dungeons, however. Kya was certain the Alpha would attempt to pry any information she could from her, and she was dreading the method of extraction Quinn would choose. She knew very little important information; her father spoke of important matters with her brothers and Tribe Elders only.

Kya was so lost in thought, she didn’t notice the conversation happening around her until Quinn loped off with three other warriors, and a woman trotted up to ride beside Kya. She jolted in surprise, looking at the woman warily. Soothing pheromones floated towards her, and Kya was surprised to note that the woman was a mated Omega. She began scanning the woman’s body, looking for signs of pain or scars,

“Relax, there’s nothing to worry about. Quinn and the others are just scouting ahead. It will take about five days to get back to Sula, where Quinn lives, by the way.” Kya’s face twisted in misery; five days would not be long enough to come to terms with her fate. “What will she do to me when I get there?” Kya asked quietly.

The omega next to her laughed softly. “Quinn is trying to build an alliance, not gather information from an enemy spy. I’d wager she’s going to give you a tour of her home and let you get settled when you get there. I’m Callum by the way. You really don’t have anything to worry about. We are an honest people. Quinn spoke true when she said she wished to mate with you to solidify an alliance. The month to settle in is really nothing to worry about. It’ll be different for you since you don’t know each other, but overall it isn’t so bad; the main purpose it just to make sure you can live with each other’s quirks and habits.”

Kya looked up, curious. “You mean it is normal to ask for an Omega to live with their future mate before bonding?” Callum nodded happily. “It’s very helpful, really. You get to know Alphas much better when you live with them.” Kya mulled over this information. It was obvious this Omega intended to answer her questions and attempt to put her at ease.

“What will I be expected to do for her?” She asked softly. “What do you mean?” Callum asked. Kya blushed furiously as she gestured to her body. “Oh! Ahem.” The older Omega stuttered, shocked. “Nothing. We aren’t animals, Kya. She isn’t going to force you to do anything, ever. Quinn is ferocious and powerful when she needs to be, but really she’s very gentle and sweet. She’s not going to hurt you, or do anything without your consent. Our people would never submit to a leader that abused their power in such a way.”

Kya looked over at Callum, trying to decipher if she was telling the truth. “I am the daughter of her enemy. Why would she be kind to me?” Callum sighed. “I cannot persuade you with words; Quinn’s actions will reveal her intentions to you.” With that, conversation ceased. The group rode in silence for the next five days, only conversing to discuss scout rotations.

When they finally rode into Sula, Kya was slightly disappointed to see it was a village very similar to her own. The fighting area was better equipped and larger, and the houses were built differently, but otherwise, the village was no different from a Rolling Thunder Tribe village.

“You look disappointed. Were you expecting something different?” Quinn asked, looking at Kya. Kya blushed, looking down. “I always pictured the capitol as a grand city, like the homes of the Emperors of the old world.” She confessed. To her surprise, the Alpha smiled softly at her.

“All of the Northern Tribes have only villages. The Southern Tribes have great cities, however. If you would like, I will take you to see one some day.” Kya nodded and smiled shyly at Quinn. They dismounted their horses and untied their bags. Quinn led the way to a small house at the edge of the village.

“Well, this is it.” Quinn said awkwardly as she pushed the front door open. Kya walked in, noting that the house consisted of a kitchen, lounging room, bedroom, and washroom. “I expected the Emperor to live in a grand home.” She said questioningly. “This is what every individual starts out with. When you leave your parents, you build yourself a small home, and add on as your family grows. I hope to have a reason to add rooms one day.” Quinn explained softly.

Kya walked around the cabin, running her hand over surfaces and taking everything in. Quinn showed her the chests that were hers and helped her unpack. Kya worked nervously around the Alpha, eyeing her warily as she unpacked her few clothes. Quinn seemed to sense her nervousness and kept her distance, carefully keeping her pheromones in check.

When they finished, Quinn spoke. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to share a little bit about me, and perhaps you’d be willing to do the same?” Kya nodded, curious to see what the Alpha had to say.

“I like reading romantic novels and taking naps.” Quinn said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Kya looked up at her, surprised by the information. The Alpha took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m eighteen, I like sleeping in, even though I rarely get to, and I love picking berries in the summer.”

Kya smiled at the bits of knowledge, and she thought back on Callum’s promise that Quinn was not the ruthless leader she was portrayed as. “I am seventeen, I love hunting and tracking, as well as cooking, and I have always wanted to learn how to fight.” Quinn’s eyes seemed to light up. “I can teach you, if you’d like. Or if you’d rather, I can have one of the other warriors in the village teach you.” Kya smiled at the shyness of the Alpha. “I’d like it if you would teach me.”

They sat next to each other, making small talk and sharing small pieces of themselves. Eventually, Quinn took Kya on a tour of the village, even having her measured for new clothes and armor. Kya found herself smiling and laughing with the Alpha. She was charming and smart, and very caring. 

They went out for a hunt that evening, and Kya killed two rabbits for dinner. The couple returned home and Quinn cooked the rabbits while Kya prepared a salad from some greens and nuts they had found while they walked. The meat was seasoned differently than Kya was used to, but she enjoyed the flavor.

Both women were yawning and rubbing their eyes by the time they finished clearing the table. Quinn gathered some sleeping clothes and went into the washroom, leaving Kya to change in the bedroom. She speedily changed into shorts and a clean shirt before slipping under the covers and pulling the furs up to her chin. When Quinn came out, she wordlessly extinguished the candles and lanterns before crawling into bed opposite of Kya. The Alpha rolled onto her stomach and promptly fell asleep. It didn’t take long for the Alpha’s scent to lull Kya into a deep slumber as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts!! Drop them in the comments or send them to my email: trikruwarrior2050@gmail.com


	6. (Clarke/Lexa) Bet on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry for not updating in so long! With all of my classes finishing with the final assignment: "Write a 6-10 page essay/research paper/report on..." I haven't had much time or motivation to write for fun. I also can't say it's going to be getting better any time soon. Anyways, here is a smaller fic for now, I'll do my best to start writing more (comments are great motivation btw, I love love love hearing from all of you!!) Thank you all so much for reading!

Timeline: Two years after the war

Clarke and Lexa were walking together with Cayden between them. They were going to be spending the afternoon with Anya, Raven, and Sophie, their daughter. Cayden held Clarke’s right hand and Lexa’s left, skipping between them and jumping into the air so they would swing him forward, making the toddler giggle.

It took the family about ten minutes to reach the private grove where their friends were already waiting. Raven was seated in a chair, watching Anya and Sophie tussle. Sophie was an Omega, and about three months younger than Cayden. The two were the best of friends, always running around the tower and through the market.

Sophie squealed with excitement when she saw Cayden, barrelling towards him. The young boy quickly dropped his parents’ hands to race forward and crash into the other toddler. The two giggled and babbled before tearing back to their sires and dragging them to the center of the clearing for play time.

Clarke just shook her head and went to sit down next to Raven. The older Omega was watching her mate with amusement as Anya let Sophie crawl up her back to sit on her shoulders. The Alpha winced as her daughter accidentally tugged on her braids a bit too hard. Lexa lifted Cayden up so he matched Sophie, and soon the two Alphas were chasing each other around the clearing, making their pups giggle and screech in delight.

“Does Lexa know you’re going to be adding on to your family soon?” Raven asked bluntly. Clarke snorted in amusement. “Yes, she does. Lexa is a bit more observant than you and Anya.” She teased her friend. Raven huffed indignantly. “We were in the middle of a war! That wasn’t our fault!” Clarke tossed her head back and laughed.

Raven sighed. “I don’t know how you two managed to find time to make another baby. Sophie sleeps in our bed more often than her own.” Clarke grinned wryly. “Why do you think Lexa and I have so many private meetings? We argue about trade for ten minutes, and spend the rest of the hour ‘negotiating’.

Raven groaned, flicking Clarke’s arm. “Hey, we watch Sophie whenever you and Anya have a cycle! You could easily make a baby!” Raven chuckled. “Not yet; I never want to be pregnant during the summer again.” Clarke nodded in agreement. “That was the worst part of pregnancy.” 

Raven grinned. “Wanna know the best part of being pregnant?” Clarke grinned back at her friend. “You don’t have to tell me Rae; we both know that I’ll be arranging for many more meetings with Lexa now.” The two dissolved into fits of laughter; they were carefree and happy, and laughter and joking came easily to the two.

“We aren’t too late to join in, are we?” Octavia asked. She was standing next to Indra, who had their one year old pup, Denali on her shoulders. The little Alpha boy was looking around the grove contentedly, and Octavia joined Clarke and Raven while Indra went to play with Anya, Lexa, and the pups.

The three women spent the afternoon talking and joking with each other while watching their mates play with their children. It didn’t take long for the Alphas to begin coaching the pups through their tussling, egging the toddlers on. Raven snorted. “You know they’re trying to see who can raise the best warrior already.” Clarke grinned and Octavia smirked and cracked her knuckles. 

“Of course they are, and Lexa and I will win.” Clarke said confidently. Raven guffawed. “Please! Anya taught Lexa; there’s no way she will lose! Sophie is gonna kick ass!” Octavia snorted, obviously not willing to miss out. “Right, well while you two are arguing, Indra and I will be raising the greatest warrior, Denali.” Clarke let out a bark of laughter. “Wanna bet on it?”

Ten Years Later

Clarke swung her sword hard at Cayden’s head. The nimble pup dodged her, spinning his staff around and jabbing at her legs. “Good, Cayden! Keep moving your feet. Don’t go for the obvious attack.” Lexa coached from the side of the pits. Clarke released an onslaught of blows, backing her pup up. She could see the strain as he attempted to ward off all of her blows.

“Don’t let her push you around! Hit her back!” Lexa barked. Cayden flinched, and Clarke could tell that he had had enough for today. Her pup was an excellent fighter because he was so sensitive to others, but that also meant he really didn’t appreciate being yelled at.

They had discovered just how special their eldest son was when he was ten. Clarke had gotten into a fight with a merchant in the marketplace, and the Alpha had began pumping out aggressive pheromones when Clarke demanded he move his stall to the appropriate location. Cayden had been with her, and the moment that the Alpha began to attempt to force Clarke to submit, the young pup did something astounding. He let loose a deep snarl, and suddenly all the pheromones that had filled the air were gone.

There had always been stories and rumors of strong Betas who were capable of negating Alpha and Omega pheromones, but Clarke had never dreamed her son would be one. The Alpha who had been fighting with her froze in fear, before scurrying away to move his stall. Clarke had stared at her son in shock, and Cayden wasn’t faring much better. They had quickly returned to their home to regroup and discuss what happened.

Now, Clarke sheathed her swords, signalling that the sparring match was over. Cayden’s shoulders slumped in relief, and Lexa let out a frustrated huff. The Alpha was much more irritated with herself than her son, however. They had learned early on that it was best to have Clarke present during training sessions so that Lexa didn’t accidentally push her son too far. Lexa was excellent at reading people, but Cayden was special.

“Sorry, buddy.” Lexa said as she wrapped her arm around Cayden’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Nontu. I know you don’t yell because you’re angry.” Clarke and Lexa smiled at their sweet son. “Do you think we can spar again tonight? I want to get more practice in.” Clarke kissed Cayden’s forehead. “You can bet on it.”

Two Years Later

Cayden was turning fifteen soon, and he was struggling with self control. Lexa was having an increasingly difficult time talking to her son, and even Clarke and their younger pups weren’t able to connect with him. He had been short tempered with Sophie, who could normally pull the Beta out of any sort of bad mood.

Cayden had been unable to control his abilities lately, and he was becoming increasingly agitated because of it. Clarke was running out of ideas, but Lexa had a feeling she knew what was bothering her son. Sighing deeply, Lexa knocked on Cayden’s bedroom door before entering.

The gangly pup was stretched across his bed. He was getting tall; he already stood as tall as Lexa, and his too-long arms suggested he was far from done growing. He glared at his sire as Lexa crossed the room to sit down by his bedside.

“When I was your age, I broke the war table in half when the ambassadors wouldn’t stop arguing. At the time I just thought it was because I was an Alpha, and perhaps coming into a rut; but, it didn’t get better. Sounds irritated me and I was irrationally angry all the time. I found out later that it was because I was such a strong Alpha. My body was transitioning into an adult, and as such, my hearing and senses were extremely sensitive.”

Cayden was watching Lexa with rapt attention. She could see the gleam of hope in his eyes, the need to be understood. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to help you find calm and peace during your everyday life to help you. I find that it still helps me when I’m feeling overwhelmed.” Cayden nodded wordlessly, hopping off of the bed and looking at Lexa eagerly.

Lexa gestured for her son to sit down next to her on the floor. The two spent the next two hours practicing meditation and controlled breathing exercises. Afterward, they went for a long run through the city and out into the forest, where they practiced some hand to hand combat. Lexa walked Cayden back home, and he was already much more like himself, bouncing happily beside her and talking animatedly.

Soon, they came up to Anya and Raven’s house, where Sophie sat outside. When she saw Cayden, the young girl pouted before stomping into the house and slamming the door behind her. Cayden looked at the ground, with his cheeks flushed red. “I think you might need to mend some fences, yongon.” The Beta pup nodded and trotted into the house.

Lexa began walking home, and Clarke trotted to catch up to her. “Cayden looks like he is feeling better.” She stated hopefully. “Sha, I taught him some of the things that helped calm me when I was young. They seem to be working.” Clarke smiled, sliding her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Thank you for helping him; I didn’t know what to do. You’re the best sire our kids could have asked for.” Lexa grinned, thinking back to when Clarke, Raven and Octavia had made wagers when Cayden was just a toddler.

“Good thing, because you did bet on it.”


End file.
